L'éternité impossible
by ladyhope1
Summary: Le soleil se voile de nouveau, Sakura a recommençait à avoir des cauchemars. Cette foisci le combat risque d’être plus dur car aujourd’hui, il n’y a pas que leurs vies en danger… Sakura et les autres réussirontils à surmonter cette nouvelle épreuve ? Chap
1. Chapter 1

**_Petite dédicace à Flora, j'espère que tu aimeras cette fan fiction et vous aussi les futurs lecteurs._**

Les pensés des personnages est en italique. J'ai pris les noms des personnages du manga et l'histoire se déroule après le deuxième film.

Sombre présage

----------------------- Sakura -----------------------

Une tour, oui c'est celle de Tokyo, la lune donne une impression de sérénité.

Kéro et Yué sont chacun à côté de moi et les cartes flottent autour de nous. Au loin, Eriol et ses gardiens, Shaolan et Kyo me sourient, il y a même Kaho et ses filles.

Tout change d'un coup, tous partirent, engloutis par le noir. Je ressentais de la frayeur et mon ventre me fait mal.

Je mis mes mains en protection dessus, faible barrière pour protéger l'essence qui grandit en moi.

Voix terrifiante : Tu ne pourras rien contre moi Maîtresse des cartes. Ni Clow réincarnait, ni les clans de Chine ne pourront m'arrêter et toi et l'enfant m'appartiendront.

Sakura : NON JAMAIS.

Une lumière m'aveugla et je remarquais que mes gardiens ne se trouvaient plus à côté de moi. Je regardais tout autour et découvris toutes les personnes que j'aimais le plus au monde baignant dans leur propre sang.

Les cartes sifflaient à mes oreilles, elles tournaient et tournaient. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi.

Voix terrifiante : Tu ne pourras rien contre moi.

Il y eut un autre flash et les cartes tombèrent les une après les autres. La douleur augmenta et je commençais à avoir vraiment très peur pour mon bébé.

Sakura : NON

Shoalan : Sakura réveille toi … Sakura, mon amour ouvre les yeux.

J'étais couverte de sueur et Shaolan était auprès de moi. Il me prit dans ses bras et commença à me bercer. Je me laissais faire et je crois bien qu'après plusieurs minutes je me rendormis.


	2. Chapter 2

Discussion de minuit

---------------------- Shaolan ----------------------

Elle s'était rendormie et je la recouchais à côte de moi. Le rêve qu'elle faisait depuis quelques temps m'inquiétais au plus au point car à chaque j'avais l'impression que l'on s'attaquait à Sakura mais aussi à la vie qui est en elle.

Une carte se mit à briller et vint flotter juste au dessus de sa maîtresse, c'était « Espoir ». Pourquoi faisait telle ça ? Que voulait-elle dire ?

On frappa doucement à notre porte, je me levais et découvris Eriol.

Eriol : Elle a recommencé.

Shaolan : Oui. Comment va Tomoyo ?

Eriol : Bien … J'ai bloqué ses rêves.

Shaolan : Si elle l'apprend, je crois que tu vas passer un mauvais moment.

Eriol : Je sais mais elle n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques et les cauchemars qu'elle a viennent de l'enfant qu'elle porte. Elle n'est pas entraînée comme Sakura.

Il regarda en direction du lit.

Shaolan : Je sais mais moi aussi j'aimerai bien faire comme toi. D'ailleurs comment sait-tu qu'elle a fait un cauchemar ?

Eriol : N'oublie pas que j'ai bloqué les cauchemars de Tomoyo donc je sais quand il arrive mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur et ça m'inquiète.

Shaolan : Moi aussi … Enfin bonne nuit Eriol.

Eriol : Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

Dispute

----------------------- Sakura -----------------------

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'avais encore cette impression d'angoisse. Je mis mes mains sur mon ventre. L'enfant y répondit en me donnant un coup de pied. Au moins il était en vie et moi aussi malgré cette nuit et cet affreux cauchemar.

Je me levais et m'habillais puis descendit dans la cuisine. Nous habitions Shaolan et moi avec Eriol et Tomoyo qui s'étaient mariés six mois après nous, Kyo et Meilin qui eux roucoulaient ensemble depuis un an et nos gardiens à Eriol et à moi-même si parfois la cohabitation était difficile entre Kéro et Spinel mais aussi entre Yué et Ruby Moon puisque la gardienne de la lune d'Eriol était amoureuse de mon gardien de la lune.

Sakura : Bonjour tout le monde.

Kéro la bouche pleine : Bonjour Pichoune.

Spinel qui piochait dans le plat de pancake : Bonjour Sakura.

Shaolan et Eriol : Bonjour.

Tomoyo en arrivant de la cuisine suivie de Meilin : Bonjour.

Sakura : Où sont les autres ?

Tomoyo : Yukito est partie au travail.

Meilin : Kyo quant à lui est encore sous la douche.

Eriol : Nakuru dort encore d'après Yukito, elle a encore pleuré à cause de Yué.

Sakura : Il va falloir faire quelque chose pour cette affaire.

Tomoyo : Non, il faut les laisser faire. Je pense qu'ils trouveront une solution tout seul.

Eriol : Tu es toujours aussi perspicace ma chérie.

Tomoyo rougit faiblement : Merci Eriol.

Shaolan : Peut-être mais lors des entraînement, on sent un froid et s'il n'y a pas d'harmonie au sein de groupe cela peut devenir dangereux.

Sakura : Alors à nous de faire attention après tout ceux sont nos gardiens à Eriol et à moi.

Tomoyo : Dit moi Clow, as-tu fait exprès de créer Yué et Ruby comme ça ?

Eriol : Heu … Comme je l'ai déjà dit même si j'ai été le plus grand magicien au monde, je ne peux pas lire dans les cœurs amoureux.

Tomoyo : Ca tu as raison, il t'a fallut du temps pour te rendre compte de qui tu étais amoureux. Pourtant tout le monde peut te dire que je ne passe inaperçu.

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse et oui, Tomoyo était devenue une grande productrice pour le cinéma et la patronne de la plus grande industrie de la mode internationale.

Eriol : Heu … Tomoyo, ma chérie.

Sakura : Eriol laisse là, tu vois bien qu'elle ne t'écoute pas.

Eriol : Oui tu as raison.

Kyo en arrivant dans la salle à manger : Bonjour à tous.

Tous : Bonjour.

Kyo : Tomoyo, Nakuru me fait dire qu'elle arrive juste après s'être lavée.

Tomoyo : Rien ne presse. Après tout c'est moi le patron non !

Une grosse goutte apparu sur la tête de tout le monde.

Sakura : Au fait Eriol : J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit. Il était assez effrayant.

Tomoyo : Un rêve ?

Elle tourne la tête vers son mari.

Tomoyo : Tiens c'est bizarre, moi je n'ai pas fait de rêve alors que depuis que Sakura a recommencé à faire des cauchemars, j'en faisais aussi. Tu peux peut-être m'expliquer Clow.

Sakura (pense) : _Oups, je crois que j'ai fait une erreur._

Eriol : Avant de t'énerver … Laisse moi t'expliquer.

On voyait Eriol se rapetissait face à la colère de sa femme. Heureusement l'arrivée de Nakuru interrompit Tomoyo.

Nakuru : Bonjour à tous.

Tous : Bonjour.

Tomoyo à Eriol : Tu as du bol que ta gardienne de la lune soit arrivée mais sache que ce soir nous aurons une discussion tous les deux mon cher mari.

A la sous-entendue menace de Tomoyo, un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle à manger.

Kyo : Bon et si on allait au travail, hein les mecs.

Shaolan : Oui ta as raison.

Kyo et Shaolan embrassèrent respectivement leur épouse et Eriol jeta un coup d'œil à la sienne mais celle-ci lui en rendit un des plus noirs.

Sakura : Hum … Nous aussi, il faut qu'on y aille. Alors à plus tard Kéro et Spinel.

A suite 

* * *

Voilà la suite, je sais que pour l'instant il n'y a pas d'action mais je vous promets que le premier combat va être explosif dans tous les sens de mot.

Laissez moi pleins de messages, j'y répondrai je vous l'assure.

PS : Merci déesse des fleurs sans tes encouragements je n'aurais jamais écris cette fan fiction ni publier d'ailleurs alors encore MERCI.

Lady Hope


	4. Chapter 4

L'ombre se rapproche

---------------------- Sakura ---------------------

Nous habitions toujours à Tomoéda mais parfois nos travails respectifs nous mener à Tokyo. Shaolan avait hérité du clan Li et s'occuper des affaires japonaises et parfois chinoises mais il en avait délégués une grande partie à ses sœurs qui en furent très honorés. Kyo, lui, était le troisième fils du clan Ming donc puisqu'il n'était pas l'héritier, il avait demandé à Shaolan de l'embaucher. Comme ça Kyo faisait le lien entre les affaires des deux clans chinois. Eriol, quant à lui était le bras droit de mon mari.

Tomoyo : Tu es dans la Lune Sakura.

Meiling : Tu es toute pâle, ça va ?

Sakura : Oui, je vais bien.

Tomoyo : C'est à cause du rêve, n'est-ce pas ?

Sakura : …

Tomoyo : Je ne t'en veux pas Sakura, J'en veux seulement à mon époux. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est l'un des plus puissants magiciens qui peut contrôler mes rêves comme ça.

Meiling : Il a voulut seulement te protéger. Après tout tu n'as pas de pouvoirs magiques.

Tomoyo : Ce n'est pas une raison. Toi non plus, tu n'as de pouvoirs magiques et ton mari ne contrôle pas les rêves que te donne ton bébé.

Meiling : Peut-être parce que l'enfant que je porte ne me donne pas des rêves et puis je te rappelle que Kyo ne fait pas parti du cercle des plus puissants magiciens au monde alors qu'Eriol si. L'enfant que tu portes sera puissant, ton mari a seulement voulu te protéger.

Sakura : Elle a raison Tomoyo. Si Shaolan pouvait faire la même chose ou moi, qu'est-ce que je dormirais mieux.

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

Sakura : Tu es toujours fâché contre Eriol ?

Tomoyo : Je l'ai été pendant une minute mais tu sais comme je suis à le deuxième je l'avais déjà pardonné.

Nakuru parla pour la première fois depuis que nous étions montées dans la voiture : C'était quoi comme rêve ?

Je leur dis ce qui s'était passé cette nuit mais nous ne pûmes finir notre conversation puisque la voiture venait de s'arrêter devant l'immeuble de la société de Tomoyo. Je devrais dire en fait notre société puisque j'étais associé à Tomoyo avec Meiling. Nakuru, Mailing et moi-même étions les mannequins fétiches de la société.

Après le début de nos grossesses respectives, Meiling et moi avions cru pouvoir nous reposer mais c'était sans compter sur les plans de Tomoyo qui avait décidé de créer une ligne spéciale femme enceinte pour l'occasion et le décalage de nos grossesses favorisait l'imagination de ma cousine.

Eh ! Oui, Meiling était enceinte de sept mois et demi, Tomoyo de cinq mois et moi, j'entrais dans mois quatrième mois de grossesse.

La matinée se passa bien et à la pause déjeuner, nous avions décidé d'aller au parc du Pingouin pour y manger.

Voix : Bonjour les filles.

Tomoyo après avoir relevée la tête : Rika, quel bonne surprise !

Sakura, Meiling et Nakuru : Bonjour Rika.

Meiling : Que fais-tu là ? Mais ce doit être Chang, qu'elle est magnifique.

Rika avait accouché d'une petite fille un mois plus tôt.

Rika : Oui, c'est bien elle. Je trouve qu'elle ressemble de plus en plus à son père.

Voix qui arrive de derrière Rika : Qui ressemble à son père ?

Sakura : Bonjour Mr Térada, comment allez-vous ?

Mr Térada : Bien merci.

Rika : On parlait de Chang.

Mr Térada après avoir embrassé sa femme : Ah.

Tomoyo, Meiling et Nakuru : Bonjour Monsieur.

Mr Térada : Bonjour à vous aussi. Vous êtes de plus en plus resplendissante Mesdames.

Tomoyo : Merci.

Les discussions allaient bon train pendant le repas lorsque le ciel s'assombrit soudain. Nakuru se changea en Ruby Moon.

Tous nos amis connaissaient notre secret et nos pouvoirs à Eriol, Shaolan, Kyo et moi.

Tomoyo : Heureusement que j'ai amené ma caméra.

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse sauf Rika qui tenait Chang.

Mr Térada : C'est toujours comme ça ?

Meiling : Oui, (à Sakura) Sakura regarde la-bas.

Tout le monde se tourna vers se que montrait Meiling. Un homme habillait d'une cape noir se trouvait sur un lampadaire du parc.

Homme en noir : Montre moi ce dont tu es capable Maîtresse des cartes. Voyons si tu peux arrêter ça.

Il lança une boule de feu sur notre groupe. Je fis appel à ma clé puis à la carte du bouclier. Nakuru riposta avec ses pouvoirs mais la boule d'énergie qu'elle lui lança resta sans effet.

Homme en noir : C'est tout. Ah Ah Ah Ah Ah.

L'homme éleva ses bras vers le ciel et un vent violent apparu.

Homme en noir : Toi déesse parmi les dieux, j'en appelle à tes enfants. Réponds à mon appel par l'envoi de ta fille Mirga. Par notre pacte, je te l'ordonne.

Une brume violette apparue entre ses bras ouverts et il la lança sur le sol. De cette brume sortit une tigresse violette raillée de noir. L'une de ses oreilles portaient trois anneaux dorés et ses canines du haut dépassaient de sa bouche.

Homme en noir : Mirga, fille de ma déesse, attaque ces minables humains.

La tigresse s'élança sur notre group, Nakuru s'interposa.

Sakura : Restez ici, la carte du bouclier vous protègera.

Tomoyo : Où vas-tu ? N'oublie pas que tu es enceinte, SAKURA.

Mais je ne l'écoutais pas et m'élançais.

Sakura : Carte du saut vient à mon aide.

Deux petites ailes apparurent sur mes chaussures. Je fis un bond par-dessus le combat qui opposaient Mirga et Ruby Moon et me retrouva en face de l'homme en noir.

Homme en noir : Et maintenant que vas-tu faire petite idiote ?

Sakura ; Ceci, carte de l'arbre forme une prison autour de lui.

La carte de l'arbre apparut et s'élança vers l'homme puis l'entoura de ses branches en formant une prison.

L'homme ne bougea pas, il ne parla même plus mais il souriait comme s'il n'était pas enfermé par ma carte.

Je ne compris que lorsque j'entendis un cri derrière moi.

A suivre 

Lady Hope


End file.
